Life Changes in a Heartbeat
by girl with the far away eyes
Summary: Viola still has to get used to living with Wessex. The only way she can stand it is by the letters that Will writes to her. NOT FINISHED


**Dearest Viola,**

**I know I promised to write you, but I have been held up by...other affairs. I hope this letter finds you healthy and very much happy with your new husband.**

**Will Shakespeare**

Viola closed the letter, holding back tears.

"Are you alright, dear? Viola?" Wessex put his hands on Violas shoulders and looked at her concerned. Viola didn't fall for his act. She wiped the escaped tears away and walked outside. She was standing on a balcony, like the one back at the Lesseps estate. That was where she had first spoken to Will. She shook her head. She wouldn't think of him right now. She fought with her thoughts until her nurse came out to get her.

"Are you alright Viola?" Viola nodded and let the nurse take her back inside. The band was playing a slow classical song. Wessex took her arm and dragged her onto the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and whispered,

"Don't do this here, Viola." Viola normally would have retorted, but the look on her nurses face refrained her from answering. She was silent for the rest of party.

When she got home, she left Wessex in the library and wrote a reply to Will:

**Will,**

**I also have been busy here. Mostly keeping house. There is no theater, so it is rather dull. Wessex has kept me from going to church on Sundays, so I no longer have somewhere to turn to for comfort. There are no maids here, so I content myself with talking to Nurse.**

**I long for you everyday.**

**Yours always,**

**Viola De Lesseps**

Viola got up early the next morning to give it to the young paper boy, before Wessex could wake up. She waited in the kitchen for him, so she could start breakfast. He came in and sat down in his favorite chair at the head of the table.

"Did you get my mail Viola?" he asked. Viola's heart sank. She had forgotten to get the mail from the door. She shook her head. "Well then don't just sit there, go get it.!"

Viola went to get the mail at the door. There was a few letters for Wessex, one for her nurse, and one from Will again. She stuffed the letter from Will and her nurses in her bodice and rushed back to the kitchen. She handed the letters to Wessex who didn't thank her, and sat back down. Wessex took his time reading the letters, which greatly annoyed Viola. She wanted to be alone so she could pass along the letter to her nurse and most of all, read Will's latest letter.

Finally Wessex finished the letters and called Nurse for breakfast. Nurse brought out apples, pears, peaches, mango's, and plums. There was only water to drink. Viola didn't touch her food.

"Are you not hungry or are you just angry?" Wessex asked setting down the napkin he had just wiped his face with.

"I am not hungry. May I go to my room now?"

"You may go to _our_ room now."

"Yes. May I please."

Viola stood up and exited the kitchen. The walk up the stairs to her room was a very long one. the stairs were cold enough to gnaw through to her feet.

The bedroom was cold and gloomy, but at the moment, it was all that Viola had to call home. She silently tip toed to her bedside counter and opened the cabinet. inside there was a small box with beautiful carvings and drawings on it.

She took it out and opened it. There was a letter inside addressed to her. It was the first letter that Will had ever written to her while she was married.

**Dearest Viola,**

**It has been 2 tortuous weeks without you. I do not know how much longer I can stand this separation. I love you with all my heart, and I can not see you with any man besides me. I will find some way to get you back my sweet. But until then, you have my heart.**

**Will**

Viola slowly put the letter back in the box and sat down on her bed. There was no way that Will could ever some save her from the life she was being forced to live, and she knew it. All she could do was hope that Wessex didn't find out about Will's communication with Viola, or else Will would be killed for sure.

There was a small knock at the door.

"Miss Viola? May I come it?"

"Yes." a little girl poked her head around the door and smiled.

"Miss Viola, I lost my first tooth!" The tiny girl ran to Viola and opened her fist to show the tooth. It was one of her front teeth.

"Oh Mary! That's wonderful. You must make sure to put it under your pillow like a good little girl, you might get a surprise."

"Really?" Mary looked excited. "What is the surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Viola smiled. Mary always made everything better when Viola was in a sad mood.

The door opened again and the nurse came in.

"Mary! Child you musent go running off like that, you scared me 'alf to death. Oh, hello Mrs. Viola."

"Nurse, I told you. Just Viola. None of this Mrs. Please."

"Masters orders. I will get in trouble if I do not call you that."

"Nurse, he is not even in the room. Please call me Viola. It will make me much more happy." Viola picked up little Mary and sat her on her lap. 'Mary, child, your hair is a mess. What have you been up to." Mary just giggled.

"Come now Mary, you have to help me peel onions for dinner tonight. Come child." Nurse grabbed hold of Marys hand and pulled her off the bed. Mary followed her dismally. Before she went around the corner into the hall, she looked back at Viola. Viola smiled and winked at her and Mary grinned. Then she was gone.

Viola took up the box that was still lying on her bed and put it back in the bedside cabinet. It would be a while until she could look at it again, but of coarse, she did not know that yet, for this story is only just beginning.


End file.
